adventure time in the land of Aaa Insanity
by Chaos The 3nderman
Summary: finn comes face to face with fionna. prince gumball comes face to face with princess bubblegum. What if ice king came together with ice queen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna woke up and saw to extreme pleasure that Cake was having a crazy dream. She looked like she was running but upside down, her legs waving madly in mid-air.

She grabbed her hat and pulled it on the ears waving around. She began to get dressed. As she finished with a clean top just as she heard voices. She ran over to wake cake as the door flew open. Much to the surprise of the boy she pulled out her retractable crystal sword and held it too his throat. A little yellow dog shouted and grew in size in a way similar or identical to cake.

He went to grab her just as a blond and white ball of raging fluff hit him in the chest. The dog went down as cake stood up. The dog bounded up and at cake as they wrestled across the floor.

Fionna looked towards the boy and gasped in surprise.

His clothes consisted of a blue T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. A green backpack was slung across his back and on his head sat a white hat with bear ears.

"Who are you?" Fionna hissed in outrage. She just couldn't understand how these people could barge in her tree house and imitate their clothes.

"I am Finn the human and that is Jake the dog" he grinned.

"And I am… wait did you just human?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" asked the boy named Finn.

"I'm a human" she whispered as she released him.

"Dude this cat is wack crazy" Jake yelled out.

"I have a name and it is Cake the cat." Cake snarled.

Fionna retracted her blade and slid it into her backpack. She took her trembling arm off of the boys arm and smiled as the full realization of the wonderful fact entered her buzzing brain.

"IM NOT ALONE!" she cried out in happiness.

A few hours later Bmo brought them some drinks and Fionna and Finn and Jake and Cake began to talk.

"So who's in whose world then?" Finn asked.

"I don't kno…" Fionna began.

All of a sudden the phone rang and Fionna answered. The confused voice of prince gumball came down the phone.

"Quick get down here I seem to have a clone" he muttered.

A few minutes later the group ran through the door of the castle and were met by a confusing view.

Marshal Lee floated in mid-air talking to a girl wearing similar clothes. Cinnamon bun was swearing at a male cinnamon bun. Starchy was talking to a moustached starchy. And in the middle of the confusion a prince gumball and his female copy stood and chatted about gobbledy gook science that made no sense to Fionna.

Sir Cromicorn charged through the doors with a rainbow horse of equal length. And following behind came flame prince and his female copy.

This was going to be one crazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna ran to PG and asked "any ideas gumball?"

"I am absolutely flabbergasted" he mumbled.

Cake shuffled towards us mumbling under her breath about flubberjubber.

"Sup cake" Fionna asked.

"That stupid rainbow face is stealing my man" she grumbled

"Haha! You're jealous. You are so totally mathematically jealous".

"I am so not jealous" she yells.

"Whatevs" Fionna grinned as she turned back to PG. The female PG walked toward me and said:

"You look like somebody I know".

Fionna grinned and said "it wouldn't happen to be Finn the human would it?"

She smiled and began to say something but before she could a crash echoed through the castle.

Everyone stopped and looked around. For a few moments nothing happened then the doors flew open.

Ice queen stood clad in silver armour encrusted with rubies. She held a staff with a mysterious gem on the top. By her side stood an old man with white hair and a beard. He wore similar armour and he held in his hands a silver sword with a ruby encrusted hilt. The ice king.

Finn ran forward and swung his blade. The sword bounced of the armour harmlessly. Finn looked horrified.

Ice king picked him up and threw him with strength that he originally never had.

Ice queen cackled evilly and swung her staff the gem glowed and a burst of light hit Fionna square in the chest. Fionna flew backwards and was about to hit the glass of the window when Marceline caught her.

"You OK girlfriend?" she grinned baring her fangs.

"Marceline throw me!" Finn cried out.

Marcy looked towards Finn and Jake and flew towards them. Jake hopped up on Finns back and prepared for the throw.

Marceline hooked her arms under Finns armpits and lifted them into the air. They began to fly.

A whoosh and marshal lee appeared next to them carrying Fionna in a similar way. Cake was wrapped around her breasts like a chest plate.

With a nod Finn and Fionna clutched each other's hand and the vampires threw them.

The pair sailed through the air and Finn leapt onto her back. Cake stretched like a glider and Jake stretched like a balloon and together they sped towards the ice king and queen.

That's when things went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ice kings arm shot up and grabbed Finn around the throat. Finn struggled as Jake leapt of his back as Fiona dropped to the ground. Jake wrapped around the ice kings face so he dropped Finn. He reached up to the dog on his head and began to stretch the magic canine until Jake screamed with pain.

Finn looked up at the cries of his brother and the ice kings eyes caught him of guard. His eyes swirled with a pale blue hue and his pupils were rolled back in his head.

The Ice king threw the stretched dog and leapt at gumball. Fionna ran to gumball to intercept the ice king but the ice queen grabbed her and threw her into the air. A bolt of ice followed her up and hit her.

She fell back to the earth and the ice shatters. So does Fionna. Cake cried out but then relaxed slightly as a curvy girl in blue with a green pack crashed through the window.

Fionna landed on her feet and a crystal pink blade slid from a jewel in her grip. She ran forth to help.

Gumball was struggling under the grip of the evil queen. She did not however expect Fionna kicking her in the buns and throwing her hard against the palace walls.

She shrieked with anger and stabbed her blade into the ground. Nothing happened for a few moments and then the ground began to shake. The ice Queens Devil smile grew as the castle walls crumbled and split in half. The ground split and a crevice formed and out of this crevice grew a nightmare.

A tall spiked black rose thrust itself high into the air. Clutching on to the thorns were four skeleton knights. One by one they jumped to the floor. A knight walked calmly to Fionna, Finn, cake and Jake.

Finn lifted his sword and glared at the yellowing skull on top of the bony shoulders but gasped as it began to mold itself into his worst fear. The skeleton stepped forth as waves caressed his bones. Water began to flow over his bones. The transformation was complete. Fish swam beneath the surface and a shark pushed his face above the saltwater and snapped its teeth. A similar beast confronted Fionna.

Jake lay on his back, his eyelids pressed together. "No leave me alone he whispered in fright".

Above him towered a beastly vampire. Ash glared down at Jake and chuckled as tendrils of darkness flowed around him. Jake was OK around Marceline but vampires in general he was petrified.

Ashley clutched cake and rasped a horrifying laugh.

Ice Queen grabbed gumball and flew towards the palace doors.

Peppermint butler jumped out of no where and flipped a switch thus commencing the closing of the doors.

Ice king reacted swiftly and a beam of blue magic zipped towards the drawbridge. It shattered like glass and using another blast of magic the moat froze over.

Ice queen steeped calmly over the moat followed briskly by the ice king. Fionna roared in rage an tried to commence a rescue of prince gumball but to no avail a sheen of blue ice swept over the opening.

Fionna banged on the glass knowing already it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**CTE IN THE HOUSE! So… were you surprised? Yep now you understand why I included the non-crossover note huh. Read on my fellow fanficcers. Read on.**

"What the shmowzow?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hey nice hat." Rigs said chuckling under his breath.

"Thanks man" Finn smiled missing the joke. Mordecai elbowed Rigby.

"Ok OK OK what the Math is going on" Fionna cried. A White ape jumped through the open window. Finn gasped and BMO BMO chopped him rather ineffectively. "Hey skips." Mordo greeted him.

"You're girlfriend's smashing the door apart downstairs" skips stated. (News flash! Mordo and Margaret are going out in this FanFic).

"Margaret!" mordecai exclaimed before running downstairs.

"So skips what's goin' on" Rigby asked.

"Space is melding the different worlds together" skips frowned.

"The ice king and queen had some sort of armour on. Mean anything?" Fionna asked.

"The armour united them and the power radiating from them is ripping time to shreds" skips stated.

"Who can we go see then?"

Skips, the immortal man who knew all, didn't know.

Mordecai returned with a flustered looking Margaret.

"Hey Margaret" Rigby said.

Margaret returned the greeting.

"Hi Rigby" Eileen greeted.

Rigby finally noticed the shy mole yet as always failed to see she fancied him. (No Rigleen)

"Oh hey" he muttered half-heartedly.

Once again mordecai elbowed him in the ribs.

The group left the tree house and began the walk to tree trunks and Mr Pig's cottage. They had decided that they could all use a little apple pie before the journey to ice queen's palace.

Tree trunks greeted them cheerfully with a male clone of her with a bowtie and a moustache. Behind her came arguing which after a glimpse past her they discovered Mr Pig arguing with his female copy.

"Do you have chocolate cake?" Rigs asked.

Once again mordecai elbowed him. In retaliation Rigby threw a rather ineffective punch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mordecai spotted them first. A hoard of un-dead candy beings.

"Skips any ideas?" Rigby asked.

"Run or fight and most likely die" skips said grimly.

Fionna ran quickly into the fray of battle followed by Finn cake and Jake. Skips sighed in exasperation after racing in after them.

At this moment Finn could be found kicking butt and leaving bruises yet they just kept on coming.

"What the shmowzow all of the candy kingdom must be here!" Finn yelled as a certain lumpy space princess knocked him over.

He was just about to be over run when gunshots rang out and a few candy people fell wounded.

It seemed that Benson, Muscleman, H5 ghost and pops had joined in. The tables had turned.

Benson let fly with an AK 47 as Muscleman shot round after round at the dead. High five ghost was busy possessing the dead and turning them on their own and pops could be seen battering a zombie with a butterscotch ripple lollypop. Rather ineffectively.

Fionna acknowledged the new comers before using cakes morning star manoeuvre while using the flat of her brand new crystal sword to knock them unconscious. Lasers flew as a certain swan with PB riding atop.

Jake was busy squishing the life from cinnamon bun muttering "I never liked you anyways"

Behind the hoard came two armoured beings. Ice king and ice queen led a dark form into the fray. The lich laughed darkly. He had risen once more. The plan had been that the ice king and queen stole all the royal crystals from the princess's and princes and open the portal to Prismo's dimension. They had then used their armour forged by the gods to destroy Prismo. The Lich had been freed and domination was now possible.

Finn ripped his sword from his bag and threw it with all his might at the Lich. The Lich caught it in mid-air and squeezed until it shattered. The blood sword was gone.

The Lich laughed a screeching high pitched laugh that had the team covering their ears in pain.

"Come to me" He whispered. The zombies turned and trudged to their master's side.

Finn and Fionna could then here the whispering inside their head. "Aren't you cold…? Come to me…"

Fionna and Finn could feel a sensation across their body's like an immense light feeling. As if the entire worlds horrific burden had gone and they were free to just be kids again. Yet being themselves and each other they shook of the feeling and drawing their weapons (Finn uses his original sword) and leapt into the battle with Jake and Cake close behind.

Cake and Jake had been discussing something at the tree house. They were discussing a manoeuvre which they used now.

The stretched around each other and began to expand to an immense size. Soon the resembled a wolf tiger anthro and using this amazing power they began to put their manoeuvre to skill.

Jake lashed out at a small horde of candy people while Cake clashed her huge fists together resulting in a massive shockwave knocking over uncountable numbers of candy people.

Suddenly a low cold laugh split the air and our animals looked to the source.

The Lich clutching Finn and Fionna…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Cake and Jake roared furiously as there partners and family disappeared in a puff of smoke with The Lich, Ice Queen and Ice King. Sadly they were too late.

As the two animal companions resized to their normal shapes, a single tear rolled down their faces.

And in unison they made a vow. They were the hero's for this adventure. They had to save their humans.

The two vampires swooped overhead and dropped in unison. Quite an appropriate word.

"Where's Finn, huh?" demanded Marceline.

"Yeah where's Fionna" echoed Marshal Lee.

The normally strong cat Cake let out a strangled sob. Jake shook and muttered two words.

"Speak up dog" growled Marshal Lee. Marceline shot her opposite a glare.

"The Lich" spoke Jake. Then he howled a long desperate howl. The only animalistic sound that came natural. Those two words confirmed Jakes beliefs. He had let his brother go.

Cake began to cry.

Back at the tree house Cake sat in her draw with marshal lee watching over her. Jake sat and relayed his story to the listening ears of a certain teen vampire. Jake would never admit it but he was quite happy to have Marceline to listen. She may be a heavy metal gothic rock vampire but she was quite nice and she was good company when you needed it.

Marceline nodded and asked for more info at the right times and didn't complain at the rather quick telling of the hero's kidnapping. But first thing first they needed to rescue them.

When cake was ready to talk, she and the others began to put together a plan.

Then they relayed it to memory.

"Step 1. Get in to the palace. We need to get under the castle." Jake spoke, drawing a line along the palace model from the cellar.

"Step 2. Defeat the guards to the throne room. They will probably have more than the usual penguins" Cake continued.

"Step 3. Locate Finn and Fionna. They will most likely be in the prison in the Ice Queens bedroom." Marshal Lee followed up.

"And finally Step 4. Kick some butt and bring the palace down." Marceline finished grinning evilly.

Jake stood in the snow digging about 8 metres from the palace. Soon he had made a large tunnel for them all to get into. Around 5 minutes later a hole was punched through the ice to the cellar. A few skeleton soldiers ran forth an after a slight scuffle, bones lay across the ground and Jake spat out a yellowed skull.

"Well that was super easy" Marceline grinned. Marshal Lee fist bumped her.

Marshal lee crashed a door down with a swing of his axe and was met with stairs.

"We should fly up so they don't hear us coming" stated Cake.

Cake leapt onto marshal Lee's back and Jake likewise with Marceline. A few moments later the dropped down in to the ice tyrants thrown room. It was empty.

"The evils aren't here" Marshal Lee stated. Evils were the nickname they had come up with for the bad guys.

They stepped into the Ice Queens room and saw to their happiness that Finn and Fionna had already kicked through the ice.

Awesome.

**Thanks for the reviews and I love ya all. I got a proposition for you though. I'm gonna need some ally's/villains (you state which) for my story. All you gotta do is send a character description (you know clothes, hair etc.) in reviews and maybe a girl/boyfriend. I can't use everybody's but everyone will get a shout out when they send them over.**

**Thank you again.**

**Oh and a short announcement.**

**I like cheese.**

**That will be all and goodbye for now. CTE out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU! So far I have a couple OC's. Thank you AdventureTimeDrama for summer and Scott! They will feature. Next we have Turner the Phoenix/Human anthro and his companion TXO from Mr Blu The Macintosh Pony (which I made him write in the middle of IT cos he goes to mah school).**

Chapter 7

Jake yelled in happiness and leapt into his bros arms. Cake squealed and ran to her sister in slow mo. with some dodgy tune playing in the background.

The moment was short lived however as a Shadow fell over them.

"Need a hand?" a young girl with purple eyes and long straight brown hair. She had dark caramel coloured skin. Her most unusual feature was the wolf ears poking through her hair.

Beside her stood a tall boy with a similar appearance with black hair.

"Mah names summer and this is my bro Scott" she grinned cheekily. Scott eyed the strange group suspiciously.

"What yawl doing in here?" Finn asked.

"That dunce in shining armour captured us" Scott frowned.

Suddenly a clatter of stuff resounded and the new pair span around.

What happened next had those growling as black fur sprouted along their flesh and sharp teeth growing in their jaws.

"Wow. Are we having a party?" Ice king asked with a rather Ice King-ish smile.

Behind him sat Gunther quacking angrily at the pair of were wolves.

In Gunther language he was saying: Stupid furry mutts I will destroy your supernatural souls.

In human and super human language it simply meant quack.

"What the shmowzow are you acting all innocent for huh?" Finn demanded as the were wolves wolfed down.

"What did I do?" Ice king asked genuinely confused. Finn then remembered the swirling eyes in their first armoured battle.

"You were brainwashed" Finn stated in awe.

"WHAT?! KNOWONE BRAINWASHES THE ICE KING!" he yelled in a fit of rage.

"Dude anyone could brainwash you" grinned Marshal Lee.

Suddenly a human with blue feathered wings swooped down and dropped on to the ground. A small yellow robot Resembling BMO dropped off his back. "TXO like flying" he smiled (has no gender just using 'he' for the helpfulness).

The boy had spikey blue hair and brown feathers running down his arms. When he breathed a small cloud of vapour formed in front of his face. He was roughly about 2 inches taller than Finn.

Finn immediately liked him.

"Hi im Turner and this is TXO" grinned the phoenix anthro. "So we havin' a party?" he asked echoing Ice King.

"That's what I said!" Ice King smiled stupidly.

"Ice King c'mon back and we can work something out and get you fixed" Finn Stated

"Yeah you guys can tag along!" Fionna added.

"MATHAMATICAL!" Summer yelled at the top of her voice.

_Back at the tree house…_

"So you guys like live in this beast of a place?" turner asked as he surveyed the place.

"Yeah" Finn and Fionna said simultaneously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So any ideas guys?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah any ideas." Asked Benson, "I need to get back to managing the park. Oh and if any of this is your fault your FIRED!" Benson yelled.

"Oh man. You gotta be kiddin'. How could we do this" Rigby glared.

"Chill bro. just chillax." Grinned turner.

"I like that guy" Ice King grinned goofily.

"Fionna, Cake who is that?" BMO asked pointing at TXO.

"My name is TXO. What's your name" TXO asked curiously.

As the two robots exchanged pleasantries, a knock on the door signified the arrival of a few others.

Finn went to let in Lady Rainicorn (I will refer to her as lady) and sir monochromicorn (referred to as sir).

Jake grinned as he hugged Lady. Cake whooped happily as she kissed Sir on the nose.

Things were finally coming together for the unusual team.

**CT3 here. Thanks again for the OC's and the reviews hopin' to update soon. **

**Goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**CT3 here! I have more OC's! Thank you jacks Oakley for Tina Daughter of the ZOMBIE QUEEN! She will appear in this chapter. Thank you person called characters here? Will use her didn't spot a name though so I will name her.**

The door shook as small petite fists beat upon it in the dark night. Finn leapt from the couch as turner flew over him to the tree forts door.

"Help someone let me in!" a female voice screamed in fright.

Turner made it to the door first and opened it to let a young girl around Finns age in.

Summer leapt through to the outside in were-wolf mode to survey the area, Scott close behind. Marceline flew down the stairs to the commotion and yelled out in surprise.

"TINA?!" she yelled out.

"MARCEY?!" half asked half screamed the young girl.

Summer and Scott entered the room as a human and confirmed that there was no one was outside.

Finn got his first proper look at the girl called Tina. She wore a checkered skirt and a sky blue ruffled shirt that was ripped a little at the waist, giving her a wilder look with her blood red hair. Her skin was exactly the same colour as Marceline's.

She had small scratches lining her face that had blood trickling lazily. As if there was no beating heart to pump it from her pale body.

Finns eyes shot to her mouth to look for fangs but found none.

Meaning one thing.

She was a zombie.

"Daughter of the zombie queen as a matter of fact" she confirmed as if she could read her mind.

"Waaaa…? Finn asked a little bewildered.

Suddenly a girl dropped from the ceiling with a mischievous grin on her face. The first thing Finn saw was the silver necklace with the glowing sapphire stone around her neck.

Next he saw her rather trendy clothing. Starting from the bottom was her purple high tops. She wore black leggings with a purple skirt and black tank top. Over the tank top she wore a long sleeved purple shirt. Onto her description, she had Auburn hair flowing to the middle of her back with bangs that came past her eyes. She ruby red lips and violet eyes.

"Oh wonderful the whole crews here" Marceline threw her arms up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Well there's me the vampire queen, there's Tina the zombie princess, Summer the werewolf queen and Chloe the Demon queen" Marshal lee groaned.

"Hey im only half demon" the new girl grinned.

"Sup girlfriend" Summer fist bumped Chloe.

Scott stood to the left and grinned a little "You're gonna have to watch those two." He told Finn.

"Why?" Finn asked.

Scott positioned his hands in an explosion shape and mouthed the word 'boom'.

Finn took the hint and grimaced.

That night Finn, Turner and Scott were sat playing on BMO and TXO online.

"So how bad is she?" Finn asked.

"When those too are together they are honest to god dangerous" Scott grinned. This was the first time they had talked.

"There was one time they had made a crater bigger than this tree fort. They had only planned to make a water bomb" Scott laughed.

Unknown to him, Chloe sat outside listening in anger. The demon in her made her easily angry and she stormed of her amulet blazing a fiery red. As she walked through the forest trees were ripped from the ground and thrown through the sky by the invisible force of her anger.

She came to the candy kingdom and punched the city wall furiously. A portion of the wall imploded. And she screamed in anger as the demon took over. Her skin turned a blazing red and her ears grew pointed. Claws extended from her hand and her hair blazed. A stray candy being screamed in fear as she threw him back with a flick of her wrist.

She had lost control.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHERS NOTE: Hi I am going to include my own OC.

Finn and the gang got the distress call very soon after Chloe went AWOL. They had followed the call to the candy kingdom where obviously something had gone insane.

Finn and Fionna had run through the place and eventually came to a demon rampaging through. Finn had called out to her and she turned.

Finn gasped.

The amulet around her neck was Chloe's. Summer raced in front of the group.

"NO CHLOE!" she called out. The beast's ear's twitched and she glared and then her gaze softened. Then she gave a roar of pain and her features softened until Chloe stood before them. Then she passed out and fell revealing the candy arrow in her back.

()()

Back at the tree fort Scott and Finn worked on the wound.

The arrow was tipped with a mild poison that made the wound burn. The team had to cure the tainted flesh and eventually she could stand again. "You JERK!" she screamed at Scott. "Those things you said. WHY DON'T YOU SAY THEM TO MY FACE! C'mon then. SAY IT. I WILL GO ALL DEMON ON YOU'RE PRETTY FACE!" She screamed, the crystal in her amulet gleaming a shadowy scarlet as her claws slid out.

A knock on the door pulled silence. Finn led a boy of roughly fifteen into the room. "Hi im jack and I got a message for Fionna the human" The boy grinned.

"That's me" smiled Fionna.

"So you are seriously human?" Jack asked.

Fionna and Finn laughed. "Yep me and him".

"COOL!" Jack grinned. "I thought me and my mum…" He faltered. "…that we were the only ones. She used to sing to me before the lich got her. He would have got me too if it weren't for billy."

A single tear fell from his eye. A little Lizard crawled from his pocket and leapt to the floor. The lizard grew until a scaled boy stood and pat him on the back. "He took me in and I was OK until the Lich took him from me too"

It looked like jack was a new addition to the team.

()()

A few days later, Jack and Kyle (The lizard boy) had settled in. Jack was still depressed, however with the prospect of a new family he seemed to be recovering and after a while he seemed to be OK.

Jack and summer ended up getting along really well and they were the best of friends. Scott seemed a little attached to Chloe. Fionna was spending a lot of time with marshal lee and surprisingly Marceline and Finn. It seemed that they had given up on their royal crushes.

Soon the group had formulated a plan to fix the ice king once and for all. They had to smash the crown.

Finn lifted the hammer and placed it on the desk. Chloe lifted her hand and for a moment her hands took on a red hue. A spark of magic leaped towards the hammer. Turner flapped his ice blue wings and a wind carrying a few snowflakes surrounded the hammer.

Finally Finn lifted the hammer and swung it at the crown. With a thunderous crack that could probably be heard all over Aaa.

All off a sudden the ice king began to change. His beard fell off and his hair turned black and shortened. His skin change changed to a light brown and he smiled.

"Hello who are you? My name is Simon and I am a human"


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note. I will include nightmare the skeletons OC matt the human.

Marceline floated forward and hugged the man.

"Marcy? Goodness you've grown" Ice Ki… sorry I mean Simon smiled warmly.

Finn stepped forward and then cheered. "Yeah! No more creepy ice king"

Simon looked a little confused. "Who's Ice King?" Finn showed him a photo. "My, under that beard he would be a handsome fellow"

Turner chuckled a little. "Ice king (Chuckle) Handsome (Chuckle) and he was (Chuckle) him"

"Was who, my good sir? My goodness you've got wings." Simon exclaimed. "And you you're a yellow dog. And… and you! You have ears… like a wolf" he said finally pointing at Scott and Summer. "What an extraordinary group you all are"

Simon smiled in spite of all that was going on. "Now may you direct me home?" "Where is…" Finn began before he was interrupted by Marceline. "Your home is… it's gone" she finished.

Simon looked shocked. "Well… well… where should I stay?". Finn practically jumped on him here and cried out "You can stay here!"

Simon suddenly looked really happy and clasped the boys shoulders. "Thank you boy". Now what should I call you?"

Simon and the group exchanged details while Finn and Fionna beamed. They had encountered a lot of humans and they all lived here now, Ice king was gone, and BMO was still a weirdo. All in all life was coming together.

Summer stepped away from the group to give Finn a pat on the back and Fionna a girly hug, Marcy took the time to flash them a goofy smile and Turner sat and poked BMO in the face (Don't ask or I will give you explosive muffins) because Turner was Turner.

Suddenly a massive bashing on the door downstairs broke the moment. Finn had time to grumble about how this was like the hundredth time this week before Summer swung the door open and hugged a rather un-expecting boy who knowing summer he had never seen her before in her life.

Chloe grinned at her friends antics and carried in yet another human with a black shirt and blue jeans. "Put me down Chloe" he wriggled. Chloe gave a muffled laugh as her amulet turned a mischievous green.

A moment later found the boy floating upside down. "Who is that?" Finn managed to ask through laughing.

"This is my little brother matt" Grinned Chloe.

"Yeah now put me down Chloe" he shouted.

Chloe grinned a little more before lowering the boy that was matt to the ground. Another Human thought Finn. Another human.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thanks to the peeps this chapter will hold the final OC. Thank you Juddernaut and Neku will appear.

Simon suddenly fell to the ground in a spasm of pain. Finn cried out and glanced around worriedly at the group. A portal opened next to him as he relaxed and a boy stepped from the portal.

"Neku, I told you to stay at home." Simon said suddenly.

The boy pushed a few strands of blood red hair from his view. He smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a while Simon" Neku sneered.

Simon looked down ashamed a little. "I'm sorry. That crown changed me."

Neku looked to the shards of gold and ruby littering the floor. He then looked at each person in turn finally stopping on Finn. Neku had a metal frame around his left eye which was white-blue.

He was wearing a black leather jacket which had a gold flame pattern running up the front. He wore a dark t-shirt underneath and his dark blue denim jeans had holes in the knees.

Suddenly a clatter resounded and Neku span around with a shot gun materializing in his hand.

Matt jumped to his feet blushing gratuitously. "Sorry. Sorry guys" He muttered while Chloe held on to Summer for support as she laughed her brains out.

However this was too much for the pair as Summer fell backwards onto a chair laughing along with Chloe.

The guys just stared and Fionna had to Bite her lip just to stop herself laughing.

Soon the Moment passed and the pair just sat and grinned like loons.

Jack picked up a shard of ruby and stared a little. He then gathered up all the pieces of the crown gestured to Summer and stepped from the room with Chloe following curiously.

IN THE OTHER ROOM…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chloe.

Jack and Summer grinned up at her. Jack had a plan that they could make something out of the crown and use it for good.

"C'mon. This idea is MATH!" Summer smiled.

Chloe sighed in defeat while Jack arranged the pieces. "Ok fine" she grumbled. She looked at the shape that jack had made and muttered a few words. The pieces floated upwards and melted in mid-air. The liquid merged together as the ruby fixed itself. Suddenly the ruby flew into the mix and a flash took place. Then sitting on the table was a golden gauntlet.

Jack picked it up and slipped it on. The first thing he felt was a strange sensation. It was like a cool wind flowing through his veins. And then it was gone.

He flicked his wrist and a spear of ice shot at the wall. Jack grinned and pictured a blue blade. He flicked his wrist again and a sword formed.

"Say hello to the gauntlet of ice" he grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Observe" jack grinned.

He pointed the gauntlet at the wall and a beam of ice froze the wall.

"Whoa! Wait will it send you loopy?" Matthew asked.

Jack grinned. "Nope Chloe charmed it".

Jack suddenly froze along with the others as a crash shook the house. Summer ran to the window eager for action and leapt on to the window sill. "Seeya at the bottom" she grinned as she jumped out.

Finn grinned and followed her cheerfully. Marceline sighed. "I guess someone's gotta keep them… well alive" she chuckled as she hovered at the window. She and Marshal lee joined the fray.

The rest of the team joined the fray eager for a fight.

"!"!"!"

"Woohoo!" Finn howled as Marcy threw him towards a particularly large group of zombies. With every defeated soul the Lich winced as parts of his very life force were extinguished.

Matthew threw his black axe and as it extinguished hellish life after life he held his palm up for the axe to shoot into his grip.

Chloe had gone partly demon as she burnt the candy people to globs of steaming candy.

Once again joining the fray came PB and PG upon rainacorn and monocromicorn but with help as tons of armies came rushing to help.

A seemingly burning mass rushed into hoards of beats led by FP and… well FP (Flame prince/princess).

LSP yelled "Oh Mah GLOB!" as her wolf family followed obviously having forgiven her. The wolf she had christened Tony leaped past her to stop an oncoming zombie. The pair exchanged a bro fist.

Jack took on the ice queen with his gauntlet and took off her tiara with apparent ease. "Up yours you old wrinkled… erm… lady thing!" he yelled triumphantly, as he brought the hammer enchanted down on the tiara. The shards off gold and ruby pieced together to form a huge battle axe, thanks to the extra enchantments on the gauntlet. Her armour fell off as she turned to a middle aged woman with ginger hair.

Jack motioned her inside as the armour changed to his size and stature (And obviously body shape). Jack stood in his golden armour.

Finn stood and stared at the Lich in anger. Fionna joined him and pulled from her pack a blood red crystal blade (The replenished blade of the ice queen). Finn held the replenished blood sword with confidence.

Letting out a battle cry they ran forth.

As they ran Cake and Jake joined with them forming armour of sorts. They hardened there flesh to an irony scaly material and they placed upon their hands the gauntlets of Billy and Bella (Female billy).

They slashed at the Lich but he moved out of reach. The Lich threw off his cloak and the pair got there first looks at the Lich's flesh. First it wasn't flesh. He had a bony grey exoskeleton with a bandolier over his shoulder.

Hanging on the bandolier was 3 skulls with a green spirit flowing through each of the skulls eye sockets.

Finn jumped first and slashed at the grey bone and he struck home… with no effect. His eyes widened and before he could gasp he was thrown back. Fionna took advantage of the distraction and threw a dagger towards the Lich. She followed the dagger to its target to add damage but before she could the dagger struck home in one of the skull and exploded.

Fionna was thrown back and she hit the ground hard.

The bandolier fell to the ground and Finn leapt forward and leapt back with the belt in his grasp before the Lich could retrieve it. The pair of humans exchanged a glance and realized the plan. Due to them being the same but totally not the same they didn't have to exchange words.

Finn launched the two remaining skulls at the Lich and the skulls exploded on contact. They grinned only to gasp in surprise as the Lich got back to his feet unharmed except for a network off cracks in his chest.

Finn felt dread seep into his very soul as he realized him and Fionna were probably doomed. They retreated to cover as the Lich checked his wound.

Back with Jack could see him fighting the queen's skeleton guards who really couldn't give a glob if the queen was non-existent.

He fought them and backed away feigning weakness only to surprise them as he leapt into action to break into ones skull. He twisted and stabbed another in the ribs breaking its spine.

He smirked and turned to find something slip past the plates of armour and into his mortal flesh. He stared in confusion at the hilt of an iron dagger that stuck smugly from his chest.

Matthew ran to his aid but was barrelled into by a massive zombie. He was attacked while down and began to be ripped into by numerous souls hungry to be whole blood leaked into the dirt as a light rain fell.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: sorry forthe wait. ive been caught up in stuff but this is chapter 13. enjoy all o' yall.

000

The group minus finn and Fionna stared through the iron bars in dismay. The liches soldiers had taken them prisoner after jack had fallen and matthew had been attacked. The Lich and his sense of morbidhumour thought it amusing to be locked in with an infected (Matt) and turner had to restrain himself from punching him.

Jack sat in a corner breathing heavilly as the wound made him weaker. Chloe hd help tried to help but the dagger must've had some strong enchantments worked into it and not even the powerful non-removable magic in the non-removable gauntlet could save him. For now Summer just sat in the corner by his side and cried. Chloe had set about healing Matthews quickly decaying flesh.

Jack just pressed a hand to the wound and held summer who had lapsed into silence. Eventually jack fell and wouldnt get up and a sense of urgency over came them all as summer cried out in horror.

Turner flew to his side and rippingof a strip of his clothing he bandaged the wound freezing it in place. To no avail.

Jack shivered uncontrollably as he began to die. scott pulled his sister to one side and began urgently wispering something into her ear and she nodded quickly. I take it wehave all gathered that scott and summer are were wolves, correct?

Wonderful. Now summer and scott can heal wounds quickly infact wounds can heal in a matter of mere seconds. Summer leant over jacks shivering neck and bit down hard. Every body gasped and turner made a move to pull her away. summer pulled back until the change had been placed then alowed herself to move.

Jack stopped shaking then jerked with a shout of immense pain. as jack began to think again thoughts began to set themselves within his head mostly around his natural instincts. Now being a were wolf is a strange and complicated process. you cant be born a werewolf but the bite turns you to one set around your current personality. So if you bit a pregnant mother (as a werewolf of course. it would be weird if you did it as a normal non infected human) the werewolf would be protective and caring.

If you did it to a wild fun loving teen like jack he will be quite a unique specimen. Jack growled as his hair grew a few inches his ears moved closer to the top of his head and pointed. his skin darkened to a healthy tan colour and his ears begame fured. he stood up as a teen yet not completely a teen. Sorry i will stop with the riddle talk.

Anyway jack was wearing the gauntlet while he changed and a few of the spells broke and morphed with the werewolf transformasion. A few ice blue streaks crept into his hair as his eyes became a startling blue colour. the gauntlet morphed and warped then beagn to armour his actual flesh. the gauntlet was part of his hand now. the fingers became long and pointed giving his hand the appearance of a golden claw.

Yes i know quite a large description of the changes but hell, its no simple thing becoming a werewolf.

A crumbling sound echoed and a pinky purple diamond blade stabbed through followed by a glistening blade of demon red. with an almighty crack the wall burst. everyy body ducked as rubble flew their way but hell! you have a part demon chick on yaw team.

Chloe held up a pulsating palm and the rocks just fizzled out. Fionna gave a chearful salute and then almost felll through the wall as cake gave her a huggle.

Jake grinned as Finn waved. "So, did you miss us?"


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Finn helped A tired Chloe to her feet and called behind him.

AN: Ok i bet you forgot about the reg show cast. They had been searching for help and i most likely forgot to include that info.

Behind Finn and Fionna stepped a Racoon and a Blue jay. "Did ya miss us?"grinned rigby.

Finn was about to tell them he just said that but it would probably ruin the moment.

Margeret wa right behind them and she grinned and kissed mordecai on the cheek. "Check out the help we got." margeret smiled.

She stepped to one side to reveal the rest of the park crew hefting various melee weapons. behind them stood members of the goblin kingdom and a huge army of flame people. Also beleive it or not there were others from M and R's world including Starla, Thomas, and the group of unicorns. Various bad guys could also be seen among them who just wanted to get home (the night owl, Cj, and a ton more).

Jack stood up. "Guys why do we need this many peeps?".

"The lich is spreading. Hes taken over the ice kingdom, the forest, the city of theives and hell knows how much more". Spoke Simon.

"Haha, you just said hell." Marceline couldnt help grinning at simons choice of words.

Betty grinned beside her.

Flame prince stood beside Marshal lee wispering.

"Hey what yall mumblin' about?" Finn asked.

"Tactics, duh. we gotta have a plan of action. Im thinking since that the lich is hurt you and Fionna take him while the rest of us lead a group from different angles and bust up the Lich's army of dead dudes. PB and PG know about the cure so we are gonna need a ton of it and we can cure the lot of them" Marshal Lee grinned.

"Look Marshal Lee. if your anything like Marcy, then this is gonna be one hell of a plan so im totes looking forward to this fight." Finn grinned.

"Should we be descussing tactics in a dungeon?" Jake just had to ask.

"Good point actually lets Gooooooo!" Mordo started.

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" rigby joined in.

Turner just shrugged and and grinned while the others either looked confused or knew that it was the usual thing.

Benson looked like he was impatiant enough to rip a hole in the fabric of time and space (LOL funny) while the park crew led an army of true epicness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The army marched upon the Liches lair (Sailing over the lake). Skips was leading a large group of multiple talents including hacking building and strength. \in this group was techmo as vice captain and BMO, TXO and a group of of others from the goblin kingdom who were capable of crushing bricks with there bare hands.

Gummy the Goblin and a few others were working to find ways into the Liches well without the Lich finding out. Simon and Betty had offered to tend to the hurt and wounded because there were going to be a lot of them. Margeret and Eileen had offered to help him.

Marshal Lee, Marceline and Turner had the job of scoping out the area from above.

Scott and Summer had taken control off the were wolves and the why wolves (And the hug wolves though no hugging and biting aloud). Jack went with them to learn to use his abilitys, as it was usually easy to do but all things considered he also had ice powers on top of everything.

Chloe and Matthew were in a team of Magicians and wizards (Matthew had minor magic skills), which included Magic man, Sir monochromicorn, Lady reinacorn with a few others on top. Everyone else (Minus Finn, Fionna, Mordo and Riggs and of course Pb and Pg) had jobs else where Fighting for the right side.

Of course our not mentioned yet crew consisting of the original Adventure Time and Regular Show with PB and PG as well were leading this base of operations although would be getting in to the fight.

Now for curing the army of the not-quite-dead the cure had been made and had then been built into the weopons provided for the army. One cut, slice or shot arrow would instantly disperse an apropriate amount of the cure.

Finn and Fionna had a few looking out for them including Mordo and Riggs who were personally going to watch his/her back.

Anyways Getting to the main event. The battle of the free.

000

Finn and Fionna marched forward. Behind them marched Mordecai, Rigby, Flame prince and Flame princess and LSP and... well LSP (Prince and princess. stupid p). Flying above them were Marceline, Marshal Lee and Turner the phoenix.

Behind them came an army. Fourteen Thousand people who wished to keep their freedom.

Facing the Free people of Ooo and Aaa (And sure the regular world) was the zombie armada.

eight thousand beings of a wild asortment including penguins, Master theives, Bears, deer, other forest creatures and heeellll knows what else. The Lich most likely resided in his domain.

Eight thousand zombies against Fourteen Thousand people. Doesnt seem like much competition huh. But think Zombies dont think, dont hesitate and are wildly merciless. The beasts will fight and cause pain untill you are dead or one of them. They will not recognise family or friends. They dont love anything except fresh blood.

So my loving audience are you ready? Well then hold on to your Fat butt cheeks and prepare yourself for... Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

One zombie got a little excited and rushed into the battle ground but was quickly shot down by an arrow. The cure on the arrow head quickly set to work and the zombie sgtood as the rot cleared up. And suddenly the army charged.

The Free began to launch arrows at the army but it was no use as after the shot was cured he was quickly turned back to the wrong side of the line. Soon the zombies were upon them and swords had to be used. A useful effect of the cure was that as it cured, you could heal wounds and grow back limbs so as Benson ran through cutting down zombies they were cured and no harm was done.

Rigby jumped through trees launching water bombs full of the cure, while Finn rushed through the army. a stray zombie ran for him but Finn simply charged him with his shoulder. Rigby followed dropping a water balloon as he went. Mordecai who was actually quite handy with a bow launched arrows from behind Finn to keep zombies at bay had to stop and slash with a dagger as a zombie got too close.

Jack at this moment of time could be seen running through the battle slashing with his golden claws. Since Jack had a magical advantege he didnt need to dip his claws in the cure. Jack slashed a zombie in the knee and as he fell he stabbed his bloodied fist into the stomach of the zombie as it dropped. As i said no harm done.

Matthew was throwing magic axes at the zombies as he slashed with a black sword. Behind him came Magic man who was easily slipping through the crowds as he sprayed a yellow smoke from his palms. The snoke was not as malevolent as you might think even though Magic man was mostly a bad guy but it had a personal touch. As the smoke touched infected flesh it set to work imediately. The rot cleared, wounds and cuts closed... and the skin turned Yellow. The other thing was that when the people had been cured they were left with a massive grin of psychopathic glee (Although they didnt go crazy). Magic man wore a similar grin as he waltzed through the battle as if it were a blue bell meadow full of pink cows.

Chloe flew above them dropping spikes as she went. Her eyes had become balls of red flame while her skin had darkened to an angry scarlet colour. she weilded duel arm braces with huge blades of black smoke. Since these weapons were strapped to her arms she didnt have to hold them which left her hands free, Hence the spikes.

The vampires and the pheonix could be found dropping rocks and icey spikes on there opponents thus disabling them as the Free cured group of wolves had disbanded as instincts took over although this wasnt a problem as the cure fixed werewolf bites and hug wolf hugs.

Fionna had decided to tunnel their and jake and Cake had decided to help her out. she bounced from the ground as she made it to the well entrance and Finn ran to stand by her.

"Ready" He asked.

Fionna nodded and began the decent as Jack, Matthew, mordo and riggs joined the due.

Keep watch for the final chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

The group of six easily navigated the winding tunnels, because of the simple smell of rotting flesh that came from the Liches well of souls.

The group had to stop a few times to take apart regular patrols of skeleton guard duo's.

Eventually a dull green glow came down the hall way, Obviously a sign that they were close. They stepped into the large cavern,that housed the well of souls.

The first thing the group could see was the massive hole in the ground bubbling with a strange green slime. The second thing was the line of chained up candy people that were being shoved into the pit. After the last soul had been shoved in the pit churned and then settled into a scarlet red of fresh spilled blood.

The Lich then appeared.

He stood at the edge of the well and threw his hands into the air. In a single moment a wave of the churning red liquid rose up and splashed over the Lich. The Liquid swirled around the form of the lich who had been rendered paralized by the liquid.

As the slime disapeared through the liches bony exoskelaton the Lich fell to his knees as his body smoked.

His bones blackened and fell away to reveil a red soul. The Orb of smoke began to warp and stretch into what seemed to be a human. The chunks of bone began to lift from the ground and swirl around the red shape. And then the Lich stood. The bone had formed armour and the red aura had solidified into a red fleshed man with black smoky hair and beard. His eyes were smoky and grey and radiated nothing but blood lust and evil.

Rigby gave a little gasp that seemed to echo around the cavern. The liches head shifted and an unearthly scream burst from the Liches boney jaw.

Rigby fell to the ground and convulsed in pain, Mordecai leaned against the wall and shook his head.

Finn stepped out of cover and ran forward to intercept the lich, But the lich saw him coming, the scream stopped as the lich lifted his arm into the air. Mordecai and rigby dropped to the ground and passed out. A sword of red light appeared in the liches hand and he threw the blade at Finn. The blade pierced his heart and Finn blacked out as the blade faded to nothing, leaving just a red mark.

Jack Shot a beam of ice at the lich as Matthew launched Axes. The lich raised a hand and the ice just burned out in mid air. The axes shivered in mid air melted away to nothing. A burst of black energy Shot outwards at the Three still standing and they fell as one into unconsciousness.

000

Jack found himself in a cool blue void. A face stared out at him through a circle in the blue void. The face had a peaceful expresion and a cheerful smile. his skin was sky blue and he had quiet grey eyes.

"Jack..." he said quietly. He had a deep wizened voice. "You need something... You cannot Defeat the Lich without help"

A wind picked up and the void pulsated. "You will have the help you need"

The void split apart and blackness invaded. "You will have the help you need..."

Jack opened his eyes and looked around him as the others sat up rubbing their head. The first thing that jack could see was the change in clothes. They were all clothed in Silver armour with a single jewel in the center of the chest plate.

Finn and Fionna each had a green jewel in the center of their chest plate.

Mordecai had a blue jewel and Rigby had a brown one.

Matthew had a smoky black jewel.

Jack looked down and saw that he had a ruby that was exactly the same as the one in his ice gauntlet.

Sudden footsteps could be heard and four figures could be seen in shining silver armour with jewels in the chest plate.

Jake and Cake had a Yellow jewel in the chest.

Summer sported a pink jewel, and chloe sported a purple jewel.

"Hey guys. You Okay? We passed out and some face guy told us we were suposed to play apart in helping to figt the lich" Summer sumarized.

Jack grinned "I saw the same face guy"

The group nodded.

Jack drew a new red blade from a ruby red scabbard. Matthew likewise drew a black double headed axe. "Well lets go get the Lich" jack grinned.

The group raced from the well and found that the lich was flying above the battle striking down Members of The Free.

Finn, Fionna and jack nodded to each other. Finn turned to look at the others.

"Give us a boost" Finn ordered. Matthew, Jake and cake got down on one knee and cupped their hands. The three put their feet into their allys hands and the trio was launched into the air. The lich saw them coming and threw bolts of red lightning. The bolts flew through the air but were quickly intercepted by arrows of pink lightning. Summer lowered a shimmering pink crystal bow.

Finn was the first to intercept the Lich and slashed at him with a long green sword. Fionna stabbed at him with a curved green sword. Jack kicked out and managed to score a kick to the head. The Lich floated down to meet them and drew a dual ended sword and a red scythe. The dual sword was the most eye catching, mostly because one side was Finns first sword and the other side was fionna's crystal sword.

The 10 chosen heroes drew their weapons and prepared for battle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Summer provided arrows of pink energy, while Chloe drew a silver staff with a purple crystal, and began launching purple flame in the Liches direction. Finn ran forward and slashed but the Lich just shrugged him of using the handle of the red scythe.

Fionna ran forward but quickly followed Finn into a wall. Jack growled, partially changing into a wolf. He leapt at the Lich and Bit into the Liches arm. The Lich didnt even flinch.

Jack was thrown back into Jake and Cake.

Summer growled in anger as she saw jack hurt. She lowered the bow and ripped a dagger from her belt. she ran forward and using her wolf agility she dodged and nicked the Lich along the arms and legs. The lich dropped the scythe and grabbed her around the neck. He lifted the sword and prepared to stab her.

At the last moment Scott leapt from the shadows in full wolf form he clawed and bit at the bony armour of the Lich. The Lich grabbed the werewolf and threw him to the ground he raised the dual sword above his head and twisted it so the blood sword pointed down. And he stabbed Scott in the heart.

Summer screamed.

The Lich kicked scott in the stomach and senthim rolling to summers feet. She fell to her knees and tried to stop the flow of werewolf blood, but you couldnt heal a wound made by the blood sword.

Scott coughed and smiled up at summer. She let out a strangled sob and hugged him close. Scott breathed one last time and passed away.

Summer layed down her brother and stood. She looked at the others and nodded. The all drew their weapons and ran forward to take vengeance for all the death that he had caused.

The first few blows the lich was able to hold of but as the stabs and slices became stronger and faster the energy that the Lich had stolen began to wane.

The lich fell to one knee and Summer managed to get in a savage stab that went straight through his bony armour. The Lich gave an unearthly shriek.

The Monster who had created zombies and murdered Billy had been defeated. It was time to accept his fate with dignity.

The Lichs red flesh receeded as the bony armour became his skin again. The lich was back as he originally was. With one exception. He was ready to die.

He stood up straight and tall and waited for the final blow. Finn Lifted the sword and stabbed the Lich straight through the chest.

The Lich howled and writhed as black liquid spilled and turned to smoke as the Liches life force faded away.

000

Finn and Fionna stepped into the main cavern of the Liches lair The red liquid had receeded and the hole in the ground was completely empty. Sitting at the bottom of the 20 feet hole was around 15 candy people. The same that the Lich had sacrificed for his power. After the Liches power had been drained it must have been returned to its owners.

Fionna threw down a rope and helped the people to their feet. after leading them out, Margeret and Eileen checked them over one by one to make sure they were OK.

After the OK had been given they were sent home.

That night a party had been held to celebrate the Death of the Lich and the lifting of the zombie curse.

After that the time had come to repair the damage.

Summer caught Jack just as he was about to leave. He was carrying a bag of his belongings with him.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

He sighed sadly and nodded. "I have to" he muttered.

She began to tremble. "Why do you have to go? Everyone has a choice."

"I have to go. Until i can learn how to work with my werewolf side, im a danger to everyone."

She nodded. After all Summer had to start somewhere as well.

He kissed her on the forehead and puled her into a hug. "I will come back".

He turned to leave. She grabbed his arm. "Goodbye".

He smiled "Not Goodbye. See you soon" and he walked away. He looked back and waved.

And then he was gone.

AN: there will be an epilogue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
